Partners
by iWatchtv
Summary: Short one shot about Kensi and Deeks.  A little bit of partner bonding.


**Author's Note**: This is my first NCIS LA fic, most of the stuff I've done is NCIS so I figured I'd join the spin off party. I like the relationship between Deeks and Kensi which arduous research (Google Search) has shown me not that many other people are into. I've taken in upon my self to call them either Densi or Keeks. Depends which one takes off in which case I will take full credit for. Regardless, this is just a short story about Deeks and Kensi, not much romance here, but I enjoy the UST thing. Also, there are references to the season 2 premiere "Human Traffic", I believe Traynor and Kensi met, and I'm pretty sure Deeks and traynor were sleeping together but I hadn't seen the episode since it aired so forgive me if i got anything wrong. Read and review, I love feedback.

Partners

"No seriously, how many partners have you had?" Deeks asked. "I don't mean to pry, I just like to know who I'm getting in bed with."

"Figuratively of course." He added in the face of Kensi's glare. "I'm not insinuating we're going to have to sleep together, not that it would be a bad thing..." He laughed, or tried to anyway.

Wow, she is really good with that glare.

"I guess I'm just a little curious?" He finished lamely.

Kensi smiled, it was not reassuring.

"Is some one feeling a little..." She paused meaningfully "Inadequate? Maybe a little insecure about how you ...measure up?"

"Well, not exactly-" She didn't let him finish.

"Are statistics your thing then? How many quit, how many I've slept with?"

"Well if you're in a sharing mood-"

"Oh believe me, I'm great at sharing." She winked.

Deeks swallowed rather forcefully.

"It'd be nice to know both?"

Kensi leaned forward. It was a very...flattering angle.

"Keep in mind the percentages change when I include women. For both categories."

"Uh..."

Deeks was reminded of the time he was ten and had been dared him to walk across the frozen pond near the school. It had been late February, the ice was barely enough to hold his weight with each step accompanied by an ominous cracking sound.

He now felt the same fear he did then.

And like then, he ignored the warning signs and plunged ahead despite the fact hypothermia would be the least of his worries.

"Then by all means, include them." He grinned

Kensi leaned even closer and extended a finger beckoningly, Deeks hesitantly complied.

He managed to avoid the case file she swatted at him with (mostly) and tactfully ignored the outright laughter coming from Sam and Callen.

"Pig." She snorted contemptuously. "Unlike you I make a habit of getting into my partner's pants." On the other side of the room Sam winced.

Deeks' smile turned brittle.

"You got me there." He stood. "We've been working for a couple hours. I'm gonna take a breather." He finished before calmly striding out.

"Wait, Deeks-" Kensi called out to no effect.

"Well he started it." She snapped defensively at the other half of the team.

They simply glanced at each other and shook their heads.

Kensi sighed.

"Yeah yeah, I know." She followed her partner.

"Were we ever like that?" Callen asked.

"If I remember right, you shot me once."

"The bullet went right through. Don't be such a baby Sam" He said, dodging a pen with practiced ease, never looking up from his paperwork.

"Showoff."

Kensi found him leaning against the gate. The sunset against the LA skyline was breathtaking, but she doubted Deeks even noticed.

"I know how you feel" She began awkwardly, "for months after I lost my father-"

"Please," He cut her off. "Please don't try to compare your loss with mine. It belittles them both."

They remained there, each staring at the same sight, each seeing something different.

"I met her." Kensi broke the silence. Deeks glanced at her. She continued. "She was a good cop."

A smile flashed across his face.

"She was good at a lot of things."

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

He laughed. It was a good sign.

"No I deserved it. It's just that when i think about her...I guess I'm not handling it very well."

Kensi glanced at him.

"Deeks, you really cared about her. If you were taking it well I'd be worried about you. And probably a little freaked out." He chuckled at that. "Not to 'compare our losses', but I do know that it sucks to lose some one close to you. If you need anything, let me know."

"Ms. Blye, are you being compassionate? Towards yours truly?"

"In your dreams."

"Believe me, if you knew what went on in my dreams-"

"I'd probably shoot you." She finished for him. They shared a smile.

"Just like old times huh?"

"Please. We've been working together for a couple months. We don't have 'old times'."

"Oh ye of little faith."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It just sounded right."

She rolled her eyes and headed back inside.

"I don't know about old times, but this banter is getting really old really fast."

"You know you like it. Kensi? Kensi!" Deeks shrugged and hurried after his partner. The journey to 'old times' was half the fun anyway.


End file.
